


Selfish Selfless

by VZG



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, PWP, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed just wants to feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Selfless

**Author's Note:**

> I saw both Iron Man and Speed Racer within a few days of each other, and then each several times while they were still in theaters. I couldn't get the idea of Tony Stark and Speed Racer together out of my head.
> 
> I'm pretty sure nobody else would've asked for this, but here it is.
> 
> Please note: Speed is intended to be between the ages of eighteen and twenty in this story — so below the legal drinking age in the US, but old enough to legally consent.

Tony laughed as he hit the bed, his shirt gone and his pants undone. He had underestimated the kid.

He'd met Speed twice before; Tony liked fast cars and the competitive energy of the sport, and he had no problem admitting that his favorite parts were always when someone was breaking the rules. It happened often enough to keep him entertained, and he was important enough to be invited as a guest of honor to some of the Malibu races. He met the racers at the parties afterwards, and that was how he'd met Speed, who he had immediately thought of as innocent, naive, and inexperienced.

As it turned out, the only push the kid had needed really get going was a drink. He'd been reluctant to accept it, saying something about how he was underaged and wanted to keep his head clear, but apparently he and his girl had just split, and it didn't take long to convince him that it was okay.

Not that Tony had been trying to get him in bed, or that Speed was even really drunk. He'd only had one drink, after all, and that couldn't be enough for even him to be lost to it.

Tony normally didn't sleep with men — or with anyone who looked as virginal as Speed Racer did at that party — but Speed had asked to see his car, and when they were both there in the front seat, his hands were insistent and his lips were begging Tony _please, please_ and how could he say no?

The thrum of the motor seemed to make Speed hornier, and by the time they'd reached the Stark home he was massaging Tony's thigh and breathing loudly through his nose, trying to keep himself contained.

Once they were through the door, he let himself loose, pushing and pulling Tony until he found the bedroom.

Most of Tony's lovers after Afghanistan had been disconcerted by electromagnet, or mildly curious at first and then uninterested. A few had pretended it wasn't there, as though it was a favor to him to pretend he didn't have a circle of glowing metal in the center of his chest.

But as Speed leaned over him, his hand working its way into Tony's pants, he licked at the edge of it, breathing over where metal met flesh. He seemed fascinated, fingers ghosting over it as his other hand held Tony's cock, stroking slowly.

"Kid," Tony said, trying to bring his attention back to more important matters than the battery in his chest. "Speed."

Speed looked up at smiled at him, apologetic and sly. "Do you have anything to...?"

Tony rolled over and reached into the top drawer of his bedside table — the easiest place to reach in an emergency, of course — for a small tube and a condom, which were quickly snatched from his hands.

For a moment he was afraid he would have to come up with some excuse, because as ready as he was to fuck the beautiful man in his bed, he was not quite ready to be fucked just yet, Speed put the condom on _his_ dick, and after coating his fingers in the lube he smiled, looked up briefly, and reached back, inserting the tip of one finger into himself slowly.

Watching the kid fuck himself on his fingers was — well, it was _amazing_. Hotter than he might've thought. Not that he hadn't seen it before, with women who wanted to get to it fast, who were in too much of a hurry to put on a show, but Speed wasn't even doing it for Tony, he was doing it for _himself_ and it showed on his face, in the twitch of his dick, in the clenching of muscles throughout his body when he inserted another finger, another yet, in the way he held his breath for a moment and then let it out in short, hard pants. Tony had to take himself in hand, wished he could feel what Speed was feeling, stroking himself and watching. Speed's head was bowed down, his hair falling into his eyes, and they were separate.

Then Speed looked up, caught his gaze, and they weren't.

He pulled out his fingers, batting away Tony's hand and replacing it with his own, slicking him with excess lube — beginner's mistake, he used too much, but at least it was smarter than using too little — and crawling over him, straddling his stomach and leaning down to breath those hot little pants over his lips. For a moment Tony thought he had something to say, but he just paused, licked his lips, and sat up, one hand on Tony's chest, the other guiding Tony's dick, and sank down, groaning.

It was relief, like a breath after being underwater, and Tony inhaled deeply, hands moving up to grab, touch, hold, but Speed stopped him, grabbing one wrist and silently telling him _no_. He rose on his knees, slowly, until Tony was almost all the way out of him, and then sank down again, quicker, and let go of the hand. Tony grabbed the back of his bed, preparing to be ridden, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Speed rode him like no girl had before; he had the constant reminder of his partner's sex through the bob of his cock, the strong thighs almost holding him in place, the low, guttural, masculine noises he made. Tony strained up, thrusting to meet him, but kept his hands in place, resisting the urge to put his hands on Speed's legs, stomach, cock, ass, _anywhere_ on that body.

Speed was no sex god, but he was selfish in the most selfless way, focusing on his own pleasure almost like Tony wasn't there, but keeping his eyes open, watching every reaction, and God, what made Speed feel good _really_ worked for Tony. Speed fed off that, and when Tony closed his eyes for a second and grunted, his knuckled going white, Speed grabbed hold of his dick, pumping himself in time to his motion on Tony's. Before long he was coming, but even as he started getting that tired, glazed, post-orgasmic look in his eyes, he rode Tony, clenching his muscles _just there_ , running his hands up Tony's stomach through his own semen, brushing his nipples, leaning forward just slightly and clenching again, and—

" _Fuck_." Tony thrust up once more, and then he was done, or undone, and Speed kissed him for the first time since their clothes had come off, licking into his mouth and reminding him in yet another way that he wasn't just another girl. He rose up, off, and rolled to Tony's side.

Tony noticed his arms were a bit sore as he pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash bin under the beside table, wondering, for a moment, if he was going to regret it all in the morning. Usually regrets only happened when he was _really_ drunk, and usually in the form of a too-clingy girl.

"Wanna go again, Mr. Stark?" Speed asked, and despite the look in his eyes he wasn't really tired — not tired enough to not ask that, anyway. Tony pushed the possibility of regret aside, figuring he was screwed either way, and leaned over Speed.

"Absolutely."

\---

Rhodey was already there when he woke up. Since Afghanistan and "I am Iron Man" and that whole fiasco, he'd taken to meeting Tony at home when he had to escort him somewhere. He waited with Pepper, passing the time by struggling to find something not related to Tony to discuss with her.

"You look like someone rode you like a cowboy last night," he commented, giving Tony a small smile. He allowed a little unprofessionalism in the mornings. Well, a little more than usual. "As always."

Tony Stark did not blush and he did not stammer, so he chose to ignore Rhodey's comment instead. "I won't be ready to leave for another hour. At least."

"Of course," Rhodey replied, rolling his eyes. "When are you ever on time?"

Pepper, who had long since packed everything for him, stepped forward, not looking up from the checklist she'd already gone through three times. "Would you like me to inform your guest that she—"

But she didn't have a chance to finish, interrupted by a too-cheery "Good morning!" from the vicinity of Tony's bedroom door. They all three turned, and there was Speed Racer, shirtless and mussed. Tony was pretty sure he heard something crack in Rhodey's brain, and even Pepper looked surprised.

"You're up," Tony said, simply, trying to not be disappointed. Somehow it wasn't that hard.

"I'm a light sleeper," Speed explained, pulling on his shirt and he came up to Tony's side. "And, uh, I should probably call my parents."

Tony could have sworn he heard another crack, but no one else seemed to have noticed. In another situation, he would have wanted photographic evidence of the look on Rhodey's face. He didn't think expressions like that were possible.

"And here is our cowboy," he said, clapping a hand on the kid's shoulder. "Pepper, Rhodey, I believe you're familiar with Speed Racer?"


End file.
